Change of Heart
by Inuyasha4
Summary: I am not good at ratings. But it is about a betrayel and a changed heart of a demon's feelings. "How could he after what happened last night?"
1. Betrayed

A Change of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine forwards, backwards, left, right, up, down, down, and up so don't even try to sue me because I am broke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_oo_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Betrayal  
  
"Kikyo, I will never hurt you. I will always be here to protect you." Inuyasha whispered to the now hugging him Kikyo. "Embracing death together, that will truly be the day I wait for." Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha. "Ki...Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered sniffing the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_oo_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Why? I thought he loved me!" Kagome cried as she ran though the forest of Inuyasha toward the well. As she passed through the village Sango came out of Lady Kaeda's hut. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango cried as she chased Kagome. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed. 'It must have been that corpse and Inuyasha. Oh no' Sango thought as she watched Kagome disappear thought the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O_oo_O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"I will never speak to him again! How could he! After what he told me last night!" Kagome cried angrily.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kagome I will never leave you. Please trust me. I love you. Not her." Inuyasha said kissing her.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"It's not fair!" Kagome sobbed as she neared the well clearing. She ran full blast at the well. Just as she jumped to go down she felt a hand grab her waist and pull her back. She turned her head to see...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Okay I hate to cut you off like this but until I get reviews I won't continue it. Please review because I got a great idea for the story! O_oo_O Also I need some help choosing who grabbed Kagome. Here are your choices... A) Inuyasha B)Naraku C)Kouga or D) Sesshoumaru. You choose! :P :P :P 


	2. Kidnapped

Change Of Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I own over 300 pictures, but not the anime or the characters so you can sue me for them if you want! :P  
  
Chapter 2 Kidnapped  
  
She turned her head to see a whisp of white hair before she was blacked out. (Hope that makes sense!) "Now I have you." The stranger said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...I'm hungry." Rin said rubbing her stomach. Her old kimono needed to be replaced. "I'll get you food in a minute Rin. I need to take care of something first." Sesshoumaru said patting his future mate's head. He ran off into the forest, headed for Kagome's well to see if she could explain Rin's changing body to him. He caught sight of something running. "Kagome? Better catch her." Sesshoumaru sighed. He jogged up to her and grabbed her as she jumped to go down the well. "Now I have you." He said as he made her black out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up? Please wake up." A girl's voice cried. "Hmmm... where am I?" Kagome groaned as she sat up. "Do you have any food?" The girl asked. "Yes in my pack...Rin? Is that you?" Kagome asked studying the now teenagers face. "Yes it is I, Rin." Rin told her. "How did I get here Rin?" Kagome asked. 'Not that I wanna go back' "Sesshoumaru-sama brought you here. He went out to get some food. But I'm hungry now." Rin sighed. "Well do you have my backpack?" Kagome asked. 'I wonder how long ago it was that she ate' "Yes it's...here." She said handing it to her. "Let's see I have...chocolate, chips, soda, raman...and that's all. Take your pick." Kagome said showing her the items. "Can I try them all?" Rin asked. She looked like a teenager who just got a car. "Get me some water would you." Kagome ordered handing her a pot. "Okay I'll be right back." Rin said as she ran off. "Your awake I see. What were you running from?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at Kagome. 'His voice is so calm. This is the first time he's ever spoken to me really, besides when he was yelling at me in battle' Kagome thought to herself. "I...was..."Kagome stuttered before she broke down. She couldn't help but cry. "It's okay. I only brought you here so I could ask you some questions, but I see my baka brother hurt you again. Kagome I'm sorry. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sesshoumaru said hugging her. 'Dam how did I get so soft?' Sesshoumaru cursed. "No, I can't stay but I will stay until you are done with me." "I understand." Sesshoumaru said. 'At least she will help my mate Rin.' Sesshoumaru sighed. "KAGOME...I'M BACK!" Rin said as she hopped over to her. "Rin I brought you back some food." Sesshoumaru said handing her a bloody piece of meat. "NO Sesshi, you have to cook the meat, other wise you'll make her really sick." Kagome scolded and laughed. 'There is alot I will have to teach him' "So cook it." "But Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome has some of her ma...dr...n food." Rin had a hard time pronouncing modern. "Oh...would Kagome care to let me try also?" Sesshoumaru asked like a little boy. "Sure. The water is heated up. Wait for a few seconds." Kagome said stirring all three instant raman's. "Here try." Kagome handed two cups out, one to Sesshoumaru, and the other to Rin. "YUM...what do you think Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said slurping down her raman. "You think that when you leave you could leave us with some?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "Rin it looks like you need a new Kimono." Sesshoumaru said eyeing her. "Yes, I do." Rink said as she looked down. 'Let's go take a bat, then if it's okay with Sesshi you can go with me to my time so we can get you the proper garments." Kagome suggested. Sesshoumaru looked a little concerned. "For how long?" He asked putting on a cold face. "Well we will be doing alot of shopping so...about a week?" 'I hope he says yes.' "Okay. No later than sundown or I will come for you." Sesshoumaru growled. "Let's go take a bath." Rin said tugging on her arm. Pretty strong for a fourteen year old. It's been so long, and the jewel is almost complete. One shard which lie's with Shippo to stay safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In the Hot Spring)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ahhh...this feel's so n ice." Kagome said relaxing into the water.  
  
*SCREAM* "RIN!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baka= Idiot, Stupid Oh no? What happened to Rin? Review to find out! I want the flames and all! Also I want at least 5, not 2 reviews before I continue. Also This was so long of a chapter.......e-mail me if you want a little insite for the next chapter at evil_kikyo@hotmail.com put Change of Heart as the title so I don't delete it. 


End file.
